Fingerprint scanners have recently been integrated in many devices, such as laptops, smartphones, vaults, and the like. Traditionally, fingerprint scanners are used as a security measure to ensure access is only granted to authorized individuals. As fingerprint scanners become more ubiquitous there exists a growing opportunity to expand the functionality of fingerprint scanners to perform functions beyond plain authentication.